Jeff Weldon
|hometown = Tampa, FL|occupation = Account Executive|Currently1 = Evicted|InstagramUserName = jdweldon}} Jeffrey "Jeff" Weldon 'was a houseguest on [[Big Brother 17 (US)|''Big Brother 17]]. Jeff played a quiet game overall, with his partner from The Amazing Race, Jackie Ibarra. However, in Week 3, he soon became a target to Austin Matelson when he began having a flirtatious relationship with Liz Nolan and figuring out Liz could be a twin and her other twin Julia Nolan was playing as Liz. It resulted in Austin convincing his alliance members that Jeff was a danger to their game. Vanessa Rousso and Austin then staged a fight with Jeff to make him public enemy number one so that they had reason to send him out the door. After being thrown onto the block by Vanessa, he was evicted by a vote of 7-4. He placed 15th. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com '''Age: 26 Hometown: Tampa, Fla. Current City: Tampa, Fla. Occupation: Account Executive Three adjectives that describe you: Charismatic, outgoing, and clever. Favorite Activities: Anything outdoors, boating, hiking, working out, and reading. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: Not being able to listen to music. I live for good music and it's a huge part of my life. Oh, and being able to communicate with friends and family. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most: Dan Gheesling. He had a way to use his communication skills to persuade people—this is something so valuable, yet so many people lack the capacity to do. What are you afraid of: I'm afraid of spiders, small confined spaces, and occasionally heights. I've gotten past my fear of heights by engaging in several height-related activities. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… Live without fear of judgement. Live like today is your last. Don't dwell on the past or the future when the present is all that matters. We all are destined to be great, it's the small things we do each and every day that determine success or failure. What would you take into the house and why: A tub of protein, a bottle of my favorite alcohol, and a good book. Jeff admits he's finally ready to transition from douchey guy to gentleman-someday soon. He says he only dates attractive women but knows that he needs to start focusing on what they have to offer besides their outer shells. He is an aggressive guy who negotiates business deals on a daily basis, so he knows that he has the competitive edge it takes to win the game of Big Brother. He is a sore loser who will do anything to ensure that he wins every competition. Most recently, he competed on the 26th season of ''The Amazing Race'' with a blind date partner he met at the starting line.https://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/215057/ Player History - Big Brother 17 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother *Jeff got married on November 9, 2019.https://www.instagram.com/p/B4tTm0ggDyp/ Becky Burgess, Jace Agolli, Jackie Ibarra, James Huling and Meg Maley were in attendance.https://www.instagram.com/p/B4r_Ar6Fomb/ Trivia * During his time in the Big Brother house, he only competed in HOH competitions. * Jeff, along with Jackie Ibarra, is one of the first two contestants to transfer from The Amazing Race to Big Brother. * Jeff's, Jackie's and Becky's votes were nullified in the week two eviction due to the power of the Last Laugh, won by Da'Vonne. * Jeff had a twin but was not part of the Twin Twist. * Jeff was the only one of the houseguests that arrived at the house after the first group to become evicted pre-jury. * Jeff, along with Da’Vonne, Shelli and Clay, always voted along with the majority of the house. * Jeff is the first contestant not to have a backyard interview (in this case, with Jeff Schroeder) after the finale since that trend started, due to him starting a new job the next day as stated on his Twitter. ** He was followed by Jozea Flores and Megan Lowder. * Jeff is one of 17 to compete in another CBS reality show aside from Big Brother. The others are Alison Irwin, Jeff Schroeder, Jordan Lloyd, Brendon Villegas, Rachel Reilly, Hayden Moss, Caleb Reynolds, Jackie Ibarra, Cody Nickson, Jessica Graf, Janelle Pierzina, Britney Haynes, Elissa Slater, Nicole Franzel, Victor Arroyo and Winston Hines. References ---- Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Contestants Category:15th Place